


eager for it

by kurooos



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Bro, Asphyxiation, Belts, Bro rapes Dirk, Bro/Dirk - Freeform, Choking, Crying, Dom Bro Strider, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Ignored Safeword, Impact Play, M/M, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sub Dirk Strider, this is EXTREMELY graphic guys, this is NOT underage since Dirk is 20 in this fic, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooos/pseuds/kurooos
Summary: Bro pressed a reassuring kiss under his ear, mumbling a sweet 'Love you, baby.'Dirk's fingers came up anyway, prepared to slip under the leather so choking wouldn't be a risk, when Bro suddenly pulled, the jangle of the metal belt loop clinked and suddenly Dirk couldn't breathe. He scrambled in a panic at the strip of leather, he opened his mouth to say their safe word but nothing came out, just a miserable sounding wheeze as he tried inhaling.His face felt hot, he could hear his heart thumping rapidly in his ears, and the wetness in his eyes stung.or, alt,A consensual scene between Bro and Dirk becomes non-consensual very very rapidly.





	eager for it

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the tags or the summary please heed my warnings!  
> This is rape, explicitly and graphically!  
> This is also a vent fic for myself, since I have had literally the worst day every and cried for a good three hours (Sorry Dirk, still love u bby boy).

Dirks stomach turned over when he saw Bro take his belt off. The thought of having his mouth on Bro's dick only made his pants tighter. 

Bro grinned at seeing Dirk eager to please and held up a hand, held up a finger.

"Wait."

Is all he said. 

Dirk held perfectly still, back straightened a little more. It was uncomfortable on his knees like this but he wouldn't mind later, he wouldn't mind once he had Bro's cock in his mouth, down his throat,  _ fuck _ . 

Dirk whined, growing impatient as he was left to his own thoughts while waiting for Bro to do something. To touch him or to command him to take his clothes off. 

Dirk’s eyes stayed diligently on Bro, as he slipped out of his shirt and tossed it to the back of the couch, as he slowly unstrapped his leather gloves and placed them with the same care on top of his discarded polo.

"I want you to be quiet, alright? No noise, we wouldn't want the neighbors to wake up and call the police would we?" Bro said gently behind him, voice level and already slipping into his dominant mindset. In response Dirk could feel his body react, relax and become ready to any touch and demand.

Dirk shook his head no to respond, he knew he could get loud during sex and if a noise complaint was filed then they wouldn't be able to do this anymore. Dirk would be good. He would be so good.

Until he saw, and felt a split second later, Bro's belt in front of him and then pull against his neck. His mind immediately supplied the times he had been decapitated in his dreams, all those horrible nightmares one after another thanks to the pressure of the belt there. 

Dirk was fine for now, the belt was simply resting and not cutting any air off. 

Bro pressed a reassuring kiss under his ear, mumbling a sweet 'Love you, baby.' 

Dirk's fingers came up anyway, prepared to slip under the leather so choking wouldn't be a risk, when Bro suddenly pulled, the jangle of the metal belt loop clinked and suddenly Dirk couldn't breathe. He scrambled in a panic at the strip of leather, he opened his mouth to say their safe word but nothing came out, just a miserable sounding wheeze as he tried inhaling.

His face felt hot, he could hear his heart thumping rapidly in his ears, and the wetness in his eyes stung. 

It was way too fast, his mind racing to catch up, to process that this was happening, that it wasn't something fun and safe anymore. 

He felt a pressure behind him again, one of Bro's hands coming up to his face. The tears fell as his hand came over his mouth, thumb pinching his nose closed. He struggled, tried his damnedest to get away and shake his head but now he couldn't even take an inhale, not even a small weak one. His vision blurred.

"Dumb bitch, aren’t you."

Was purred into his ear; that along with his scared noises in his chest were the last things he heard before his eyes fluttered shut, rolled back. His vision had tunneled and quickly gone black. His ears popped softly before he just heard blissful silence. His chest heaved painfully as his body fought to bring in air, muscles seizing once in a futile attempt to get free, because his body only knew this as fight or die…

And then it was all over, Bro wasn't holding him, the belt was loose and Dirk was lurching towards the ground. He managed to get a sobbing, grateful gasp in before his hair was pulled tight and he was pulled back up. 

Bro’s fist connected to the side of his face and his head whipped to the side, tumbling over himself to the floor. His hands barely got under himself to not brain his damn self on the floor. He watched blood dribble softly and innocently to the floor. 

His face stung, angry and hot from tears and blood and the ache of the hit. Dirk was dizzy from the change in the atmosphere, from this no longer being a scene they had talked about. 

“Gonna get up, kid? Show me how wet you are for my cock?” Bro asked cruelly, a chuckle following his words, mocking him.

Dirk shut his eyes and blinked away the tears as he weakly got up to his knees, the dangling belt around his neck now softly bumping into his stomach, a reminder that it was Dirk asking to explore that started this. 

“Get over here, Dirk.” Bro demands, voice low and commanding. 

It’s the voice Dirk dreams about or used to, the one that would tell him to sit pretty and moan loud. It was the voice that got Dirk hot and bothered and leaking between his legs, that would have him waking up to cum in his boxers and his breath heavy. 

But now, it sends a cold shiver down his spine; it makes Dirk scared. He obeys anyway, too afraid of what Bro would do if he didn’t listen. 

Firm and warm fingers grab his chin and make Dirk’s shoulders flinch. He squeezes his eyes shut, tears rolling down his flushed cheeks as a result. Bro coos softly, other hand feather-light as he brushes the back of his knuckles under Dirk’s eyes and wipes his tears. 

“Don’t be like this, sweetheart. You know I’ll take good care of you.” Bro’s lips soon connect to Dirk’s brow. A scared sob catches in Dirk’s throat, he couldn’t even stop it. 

Thankfully, Bro doesn’t say anything about it. He just lets go of Dirk’s chin and then takes hold of the belt, still around Dirk’s throat. 

“Go on and bend over for me, baby.” Bro purrs. And when Dirk opens his eyes, looks up at Bro in disbelief, he’s met with Bro’s cock in his face, hard and twitching. 

Dirk swallows, throat suddenly dry. His protest dies, not even in his throat. His stomach sinks miserably as he bends over onto his hands, the belt sliding softly against his neck and Bro keeps a hold on it.

Dirk has to grit his teeth when Bro’s other hand takes the back of Dirk’s boxers and pushes them down to his knees, the fabric pooling on the carpet. 

He knows better than to tell Bro ‘no’. That he would only get hit again or worse. And so he has to sit there, waiting and listening to Bro’s zipper being undone, to the slick wet noise of him lubing his cock up.

By the time the wet and warm head of his cock presses up against Dirk’s entrance he’s already trembling, knees and elbows feeling weak and his fingers curled to stop shaking. Bro’s hand slides warmly up from his flank to between his shoulderblades, giving him a small push. 

When Dirk’s chest hits the carpet, the tears start falling again, thankfully silent this time. It doesn’t make any difference to Bro as he slowly pushes his way in. Dirk turns his head and rubs his face miserably into the carpet, trying to not groan or cry out. The worst part is that he likes it. 

He likes the pain of Bro’s cock splitting him open, he likes feeling like some worthless thing for Bro to  _ use _ . 

The belt clinks softly when Bro takes the loose end and tugs it. It rips Dirk up from his spot on the floor, prevents him to muffling himself. His mouth falls open, a weak and broken cry tumbling from his lips as Bro thrusts the rest of the way in. 

Dirk’s chest heaves, pulse picking up at the sensation of the belt growing tense, a threat of choking. Bro grinds his cock in deep, hard enough that Dirk sees stars and that’s the last gasp he gets. 

Bro uses the belt as leverage, tugs on it and pushes down on Dirk’s shoulders to keep it taut. His hips slap against Dirk hard, mean enough that Dirk feels that he’s going to be walking away from this with bruises on his ass and the backs of his thighs for a week. 

Dirk’s gasps sync with each wet slap of skin until Bro starts to speed up, his grunts and heavy breath becoming louder. His gruff and husky voice never gives Dirk anything more than a moan, no words or telling the younger about how good he feels. 

It carries a tone of seriousness, that Bro is just here to get off and go back to bed. 

That hurts even worse, hurts more than the pinch of his skin getting caught in between the belt and the metal loop, hurts worse than Bro’s nails running down his back, hurts worse than his thick cock plunging in and out of him without any breaks or signs of slowing down.  

Bro suddenly grunts, then. His hips never moving, but if the increasing slickness and heat inside of Dirk is any indication, he’s cumming. Bro keeps himself moving through it, doesn’t let Dirk even feel the hot twitch of his balls and cock pumping every drop into him. Just brutal hit after brutal hit. 

Dirk lets out a surprised noise when Bro finally yanks himself out of his ass, panting. He lets the belt go, just as Dirk sees colors going muted in his vision. Dirk pitches forwards accidentally and scrapes his arm catching himself. He catches a glimpse at himself as he hangs his head, spots his legs shaking like some newborn calf trying to stay up. 

Cum is running down the inside of his thighs, wet and hot and sticky, mixed with the leftover lube. Dirk’s own cock is limp, just a small drool of precum making its way to the floor. 

Bro’s firm hand on his cheeks spooks Dirk out of his staring. Bro’s thumbs pull his cheeks apart, cool air hitting his abused rim and Dirk feels shame rise up hot in his face.

“Aw, baby. Look at you.” Bro murmurs gently. He mercilessly digs one thumb into Dirk, the mix of cum and lube helping. He easily gets in his other thumb, slowly drawing them apart. 

“P-please-” Dirk chokes, going down to his forearms instead of his hands. He can hide better this way, can muffle his growing hiccups into his elbow. 

Dirk doesn’t want to be toyed with. He wants this to stop. Just as quick as it had started, he wishes it would end. 

Bro makes a gentle tsk of a noise behind him and removes his thumbs, but not giving Dirk any time to sigh in relief before his cock is taking their place. It’s nothing but a short and simple jab into him, once, twice, and then three times before Bro is pulling out again. Somehow that makes Dirk finally sob, a deep wounded noise that he tries to push into the carpet and his folded arm. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, we aren’t done yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you ever find yourself in a situation like this (and I hope so heavily that you never do, please seek help immediately. These relationships are not happy no matter the amount of aftercare or love they say they have for you.   
> And always stay safe babes <3


End file.
